Rehaciendo mi vida,volviendo a sonreir
by fati21
Summary: Secuela de La venganza es dulce,tras la muerte de Bella todos quedan desolados,pero quien peor lo lleva sin duda es Edward,después de tres años sin ella nuevos sucesos ocurren... ExB,ExR,JxA...
1. Introducción

**Hola antes que todo queria daros la bienvenida a este fic y avisar que debido a los plagios masivos que están haciendo con las historias de esta web he decidido borrar mis flics completados, dejando solo los primeros caps para a quien les interese leerlos en mi perfil he puesto la dirección de mi blog en él encontraréis todas las historias terminadas**

**Eso es todo. Gracias y perdonar las molestias.**

**REHACIENDO MI VIDA,VOLVIENDO A SONREIR(Secuela de la venganza es dulce)**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**27 de Enero 2010 12:57 a.m**

Todo es silencio en el cementerio, una familia y amigos llora la muerte de un ser querido,el tiempo los acompaña en su tristeza, haciendo que la suave lluvia caiga sobre ellos.

-El cielo llora su muerte-dijo una voz femenina-

-No te pongas melodramática agente

-Comisario, pero usted cree que hemos hecho bien? son su familia y amigos y están llorando por restos de un vagabundo.

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor, Dominic llamó hace un rato y dijo que el avión con ella ya había llegado.

-Jefe ¿cree que ella cuando despierte aceptará lo planeado?

-Lo hará, no le queda otra

Allí terminó esa terrible conversación, las dos personas con chaquetas largas se marcharon sin ser vistos, mientras los familiares y amigos empezaban a marcharse de aquel tenebroso lugar. Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo una chica se recupera de su ataque en compañía de tres desconocidos.

Al norte de Roma en un pueblo pequeño llamado Anzio se esconden dos ratas buscadas por la policía y por una peligrosa banda, en búsqueda de venganza.


	2. Despedida I

Hola como dije aquí os dejo la secuela de la **Venganza es dulce**, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer esta historia es invención mía y de otras amigas, está subida en el foro de crepusculo-es pero con otros personajes, asique no es ningún plagio ya que yo soy una de las escritoras de este fic.

Quien no leyó la primera parte en mi perfil está el link.

**REHACIENDO MI VIDA,VOLVIENDO A SONREIR**

**DESPEDIDA I**

**Emm**

**27 de Enero 2010 12:57 a.m Cementerio de Roma.**

Después de que nos dejasen despedirnos de forma atropellada de nuestra hermana,hoy era el gran día-nótese el sarcasmo-del funeral,el lugar de por sí era incómodo en la escuela se corrió la voz y debido a eso,se lleno el cementerio de jóvenes muchos de ellos ni los conocíamos,la gente que necesitábamos a nuestro lado estaba aquí,a excepción de nuestra madre que no la dejaron salir del sanatorio,Jasper fue una excepción ya que el entierro era de su hermana también y al día siguiente le daban el alta.

Poco a poco la gente se marchó dejándonos solo a nosotros su familia Jake, Seth, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y por último Edward que estaba a mi lado, Albert por orden de mi hermano Jake se fue a primera hora de la mañana a Londres junto con el resto de la banda que aparecieron a última hora de la noche.

Los ánimos en general eran los mismos tristeza, desolación y dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido,todos estábamos afectados pero el que peor lo llevaba con diferencia era Edward,las últimas horas apenas había dormido y eso se notaba en las ojeras que se estaban formando bajo sus ojos,sus padres nos acompañaron un rato y luego volvieron al hotel.

- Chicos es hora de marcharnos-dijo mi hermano Jake, el cual miraba hacia el cielo que lloraba junto a nosotros-

Sin decir nada poco a poco nos fuimos alejando de la tumba de mi hermana y ahora llegaba la peor parte entrar en casa, en su casa.

- Nosotras creo que deberíamos mudarnos otra vez-dijo Alice agarrada de Jasper-

Nadie contestó, subimos a los coches y salimos dirección a la casa de mi hermana, encabezados por su coche conducido por Jake.

Mis hermanos fueron los primeros en entrar y nada más abrir la puerta el olor a nuestra hermana nos golpeó.

- ¿Si nos vamos? ¿Qué pasará con la casa?-me preguntó Rosalie-

- Se quedará cerrada y contrataré a alguien para que la mantenga limpia y si estáis conmigo podríamos venir aquí en vacaciones todos juntos, asi será como si ella siguiese aquí-contestó Seth-

- Muy bien y vosotras,si no os importa podríais veniros a vivir a la casa donde vivía con mi madre-propuse-

- ¿No te importa?-preguntaron-

- Para nada, así no estaré solo en esa enorme casa y vosotros chicos si queréis también podéis venir a vivir con nosotros.

- A mí no me parece mala idea, así nuestro apartamento se lo podrán alquilar a alguien que lo necesite más-contestó Jasper-

- ¿Qué te parece Edward?-pregunté, el solo se encogió de hombros y se fue por las escaleras seguramente, dirección a la habitación de mi hermana-

Después de unos días volvimos a clase y pronto llegaríamos al fin de curso, cuando volvimos a clase todos nos observaban y lo que más odié, fue que esos dos estaban en clase como si nada, ya que según la policía no tenían pruebas sobre los hechos.


	3. Ayuda

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie,fati21


	4. Aviso y consulta

Hola chicas y chicos escribo este mensaje porque he tomado la decisión de borrar mis fics un mes o mes y medio después de terminarlos ya que cada vez hay más personas y blogs además de redes sociales que copian las historias de esta web y de otros blogs sin permiso y para evitar que pase eso con mis historias he decidido eliminarlas y eso es lo que voy a hacer quien quiera leer la historia solo tiene que mandarme un mp y se la mando con su contraseña que caducará en un mes, después de ese mes ese archivo no podrá abrirse y si no te ha dado tiempo a terminarlo sin problema te mando el fic otra vez o te doy la nueva contraseña para otro mes más.

Solo dejaré el primer capitulo de cada fic.

Perdón por las molestias.

**PD todas aquellas personas que quieran recibir algún fic, que pongan en el mensaje su correo separado por espacios ya que ff los borra. Esto también me sirve para aquellas personas que no están registradas en la web para poderle contestar y enviar las historias.**

**Hola a tod s llevo tiempo intentando encontrar otra vez un fic que empecé a leer por quí y ahora no lo encuentro; la trama es sobre twilight, bella es humana mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper además del resto de Cullen son vampiros, los tres fueron convertidos por la misma persona, por lo que son los elegidos para gobernar a los vampiros ya que según una profecia los tres concebirían al vampiro más poderoso. Bella es esa elegida, ya que cumple los requisitos que les avisaron los vulturis, Edward no puede leerle la mente, Jasper no desea su sangre y Emmett la ha protegido de otros vampiros pero ya ha sido marcada por James, asique contra su voluntad en un principio se la llevan a su casa para protegerla ya que deben reclamarla ante los vulturis, antes que James.**

**Espero podáis ayudarme**


End file.
